


Remnants of an unknown age

by TheLadyMuse



Series: When the world stopped and time began [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A surprise pairing (can you spot it?), And Haizaki knows all there is to know about Miracle talents and how they came to be, Confusion, Gen, HimuHaiKaga brotp, M/M, REDEEMED!Haizaki, Shanking Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: In keeping with 'When the world stopped and time began', this is a time travel fic, however, unlike most of the others that doesn't explain HOW they go back, this one will go into detail. And we will have a proper KagaHimu/Miracles/Uncrowned basketball season.But first, the angst.





	1. I Open At the Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baby, don't forget my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168064) by [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja). 



> I never really properly thanked Kolbie for redeeming Haizaki in my eyes. So thanks, Kolbie. Also, thanks to CaptinofSirius for reminding me of something from when I first watch KnB. It'll pop up sooner or later.

_If you’re watching this, I’m dead._

_I died, probably in a stupid way, with a few regrets._

_But that’s not what this recording is about. I knew I as dying, came to terms with my regrets._

_No, what I must do now is remind Taiga and Tatsuya of a promise they made me._

_And, surprisingly, ask the rest of you knuckleheads a question._

_First, though._

_Shuuzou, I love you. How’s that one song that you love so much go? ‘Ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough’? A lifetime wasn’t enough, and I’m sorry it ended so soon._

_Seijuurou, you were a cunt when I and others most needed you not to be. Congratulations on learning better timing. Do what you can to make sure the trip I left you, Shun, Kazunari and Nash is taken, you’ll need it._

_Shintarou, he doesn’t know this, but Kazunari is a distant cousin of mine. See if you can convince him to take that trip I left him? There’s important information about his Eye that he’ll find._

_Daiki, there’s a trip, separate from Seijuurou, Shun and Kazunari’s that Satsuki needs to take. Information about her abilities, and how they’ll work in tandem with yours as you age is at the end of it._

_Atsushi. You were the only one who wasn’t a pain in the ass. My brother Shion should have the pass for a visit to a Tokyo candy shop. You’ll see why I told you to go, promise._

_Tetsuya. You may already know this, but you and Mayuzumi Chihiro descend from the same ninja clan. He has information on how aging affects Misdirection. I know you really don’t like him, but listen to what he has to say. He might have been trained later, but his family has produced more people capable of Misdirection._

_Satsuki, like I told Daiki. Your combined abilities evolve as you age. You’ll need the information that you find._

_Ryouta. Fuck. You probably hate me. Nothing I can do about it, but you should know- like Tetsuya, Chihiro, Satsuki and me, you descend from a ninja line. You especially need information on evolution._

_Tatsuya, Taiga, remember when I told you about Delphi? You have three days to decide. And if they answer this question right, Shuuzou and Miracles will accompany you. Satsuki too, I guess._

_That question, by the way, is if you’d do it all again. The blood, sweat, tears. Would you do it- and change it, if you knew? If you knew-_

Clearing his throat, the grainy image of Haizaki Shougo shifts and then he murmurs

_See you, Taiga, Tatsuya. Love you, Shuuzou._


	2. Triage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shougo's frankly shocking death and prerecorded message, he and a few allies figure out what happens next, and some questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fair warning before you get too deep into this. This is going to be dramatic (because probably half the pairings are gay) and the Miracles are going to try to rectify something they realized too late to make a difference last time. It's talked about a wee bit in the end of the chapter, but the next chapter is where all the drama really starts.
> 
> Pairings you need to know: NijiHai, KagaHimu

Tatsuya and Taiga had decided to go back, to the day before what would’ve been that awful match. Instead of a grudge match, they team up and trounce the others.

They get back to Taiga’s house, a year and a half before he would have headed to Japan, and his father decides to ask him to go early. Not unexpected, given Haizaki had warned them that things would change. Tatsuya’s mother proves to be agreeable to going with Taiga and Tatsuya, when they beg to stay together.

That proves unnecessary when Alex offers to go, winking at her students and leading them to question how many people Shougo had sent back. Within two days of arriving in Japan, they enroll at Teikou, and alongside Shougo, Tetsuya and all the other Miracles, they make the first string. Nijimura’s hard eyes barely leave Shougo (who, even if he cropped it after high school, kept his hair dyed and the grey is just fucking weird), but he acknowledges Tatsuya and the others.

After Kagami invites his yearmates to his place, and Tatsuya turns the offer to the only other second year, they scamper gladly to the apartment the boys share with Alex. There are a few sniggers over Taiga and Tatsuya sharing a room, but it isn’t enough to break the ice, not when Alex isn’t home, and Nijimura turns to a Haizaki with ancient eyes. He snaps furiously

“What the hell, Shougo?!” Haizaki recoils, slumping until Taiga and Tatsuya move to brace him. Despite making the first string, he’s obviously exhausted, and Tatsuya, at least, suspects that the Delphi Eye is demanding a price from him still. Taiga catches his concern, and with a grunt, pulls Shougo over to the kitchen table, setting him carefully in a chair before heading into the kitchen, whipping up a high everything meal and slapping it down in front of Shougo before smacking away Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise’s hands. Kagami slams sandwich fixings in front of them, sliding an opened jar of pickles to Tatsuya before digging out a few slices of refrigerated, homemade pizza, tossing a container to Tatsuya and a third to Nijimura as the Miracles pigged out on sandwiches. Tatsuya made a cutting motion with his hand to Shuuzou when he opened his mouth, pointing at Shougo who was eating ravenously.

Finally, Shougo put down his fork and swallowed the last of the protein shake Kagami had shoved at him, sighing before he muttered

“I guess you want to know what the fuck happened, hmm?” When he received nods and a few exclamations, he opened his mouth, only to yawn and have Taiga jump on him again. Rolling his eyes, Tatsuya assured him

“We’ll tell them, Shougo. Go take a nap.” Kagami threw his lover a disgusted look and barked

“Get him a couple bottles of water and a handful of granola bars, Tatsuya.” Shaking his head, Tatsuya did what Taiga told him, trailing dutifully as Taiga settled Shougo in the guestroom, his fatigue so evident that even the most confused Miracles felt like shit. Once the door was shut, Tatsuya and Taiga took seats in the living room, gesturing the others over. Himuro put an arm around Kagami and began

“Almost a year before he died, Haizaki asked to talk to us while Shuu was away. He explained about the Eye of Delphi, and about how Eyes work.” Akashi suddenly sat completely upright and shot a look at the guestroom door, comprehension dawning. Kagami shook his head and curled up as much in Tatsuya’s lap as he could. Stroking child’s fingers over spiky red strands, Tatsuya continued

“The Haizaki, Nash and a few other families inherited Eyes out of Greece and Scandinavia. Generations ago, Shougo’s ancestors brought the Eye of Delphi to Japan. The Izuki, Akashi and Takao were the only families left as of three generations ago, because the Eyes were originally developed by warrior priests. The Eagle was the Archer’s Eye, the Hawk the Scout and the Emperor the Commander’s Eye. Unlike any other Eye, the Delphi Eye, which has only ever presented in a Haizaki, was never meant for battle.” Nijimura asked urgently when Tatsuya paused

“What was it meant for?” Taiga grunted

“Healing. The dipshit wasted his power to give the Generation an enemy to overcome because apparently, when they became depressed from not having enough challenge, Haizaki saw only death.” Tatsuya adjusted his grip on Taiga and added

“According to Shion, he should have waited for his power to reaccumulate, but he used everything he had at the time to heal a tumor. He never told us who it was, just that doing any healing after he spent so long on the Generation destroyed his chances of surviving the Eye’s price.” Ryouta looked appropriately horrified, Daiki and Atsushi looked constipated, Midorima pained, and Kuroko and Akashi retained their poker faces. Nijimura had just blanked his face to the point that Tatsuya was tempted to throw something at him. Sighing, he finished explaining

“During that visit, he not only explained everything we needed to know, but also that he would have accumulated enough power by the time he died for one final act. If we wanted, he would send us back to a fixed point in time and give us more time together, and maybe we would arrive in time to discard _that_ match.” He shrugs, but Taiga feels how tense he is, wraps his arms around Tatsuya even tighter, squeezes him, grateful he’s here at all.

The others take a moment to process this, and then Midorima asks the question that has burned in him since he woke up in his old room

“How did _we_ get here? What about- I mean, Takao…” Tatsuya nods and replies

“Will remember when he lays eyes on you because of his Hawk Eye, or so all the information Shougo gave us has led us to believe. As for getting here, he reaccumulated more power than we realized, if he was able to imbed triggers in that message he left. He tossed our consciousness back down the timeline, and if you wanted, he could return you when we were once he had the strength, but the changes will happen anyway.” Nijimura, who had awoken from his stone impression a few seconds ago, had his eyes trained on the door barring him from Shougo. Akashi picked up on what his captain was thinking, even as he was mired in thoughts of his own (never have to hurt Mayuzumi, or Ogiwara or a thousand others, can protect the other Miracles) and said gently

“Go, captain. We have planning to do, but we’ll get your and Haizaki’s okay before we use it.” Shuuzou leaps up and practically sprints into the guestroom. Nodding to himself, Akashi muses aloud

“We need to come up with a better title for us. And make sure the Generals are recognized.” Taiga squirmed and suggested

“What about the Sins? With Haizaki, there’s seven of you.” Akashi doesn’t even look up from fiddling with his fingers to correct

“Eight of us. But it’ll work. If I’m Pride, Atsushi is Sloth, Ryouta is Envy, Daiki is Lust, you are Wrath, Shougo is Greed, Shintarou is Gluttony and Tetsuya is Despair, it will work.” The others nod, and Tetsuya asks curiously

“What about the Generals?” Akashi’s mouth hardens, and he says viciously

“We need to reach Hanamiya, but I think Demigods, if we’re rebranding us, we’ll rebrand them too.” Taiga murmurs

“Virtues would be better. Justice for Tatsuya, Hope for Hayama, Charity for Mibuchi, Faith for Nebuya, Temperance for Shuuzou and Fortitude for Kiyoshi, Prudence for Hanamiya, I guess.” The others mumble agreements, lulling off as Tatsuya considers this.

By the time Alex returns, coaxes the kids to stay (not that she has to fight hard) the Miracles have decided that they will become the Sins and they will _try_ to get the Generals rebranded, crowned as Virtues.

Seijuurou, even as the others discuss finetuning how to get the new titles out, is considering the logistics of the present situation. With his memory, Haizaki has given him the chance to make millions of yen on the stock market. And they need a bigger meeting space, if they are recruit the Generals early. He also needs to speak to Shirogane about ensuring that Tatsuya and Shuuzou get the proper publicity. There had already been whisperings of the Uncrowned Kings, or Generals. He just had to get Shuuzou properly recognized, and it would certainly bring him Taiga’s favour to work on Tatsuya. A few games where the duo dominated should make it easy.

Shaking his head, Akashi curls up between Tetsuya and Daiki, drifting off to the distant sound of Taiga’s snores.

(Waking to an American breakfast and the expectation of a game on a Saturday is nice, especially when Haizaki is well enough to make it five-on-five)


	3. Counterparts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.

It takes awhile for Shuuzou and Tatsuya to realize that the Miracles were serious about rebranding and expanding the Generals. And it happens in a way that alarms everyone who knows of them.

While at a tournament, Akashi and the other Sins were waiting for Tetsuya to return, only to realize that the Sin of Despair was angry. He pointed to a captain of a no-name team and hissed

“He said the Kings are Uncrowned for a reason.” Shougo and Taiga tense, and then Midorima shoves his glasses up to his eyes and murmurs

“We’ll help you. You’d do the same if the others were threatened.” The other Sins nodded as one, and they marched in solidarity to the changeroom, seething. Akashi (who had offered the position of Vice to Tatsuya) requested that the Sins play this game so that the Virtues could rest. Not that he phrased it like that, but Shirogane acceded when he saw even Tetsuya glare at him.

That no-name team were shocked when the Sins barraged them, dunks and three pointers and ankle breaks wowing them before Tetsuya used the Ignite Pass to get around their captain. At the end of the game, the captain stormed over and started shouting at Akashi, drawing the attention of everyone in the stadium. The leader of the Sins narrowed his eyes and clicked his fingers, prompting Tetsuya to speak up as the other Sins walked over to line up. Tetsuya met the captains’ eyes and said in soft monotony

“You said that ‘the so-called Kings are Uncrowned for a reason’. When I brought that to my fellow Sins, of course they were incensed.” The idiot captain sputtered, only to shut up when Akashi announced coldly

“We may be known as the Generation of Miracles, our sempais as _Uncrowned_ Kings-” He spat ‘Uncrowned’ like it tasted bad, and continued

“But we call ourselves the Sins and them the Virtues, because unlike us, they actually had to build themselves from scratch.” Haizaki offered the no-name captain a shallow bow and introduced himself properly, features arranged in a snarl

“Haizaki Shougo, the Sin of Greed, counterpart of Hanamiya Makoto, the Virtue of Prudence.” Next, Atsushi grunted and offered

“Murasakibara Atsushi, Sin of Sloth, counterpart of Teppei Kiyoshi, Virtue of Fortitude.” Tetsuya wiggled his fingers and said quietly

“Kuroko Tetsuya, the Sin of Despair and counterpart of Mayuzumi Chihiro, the Hero Odysseus.” Taiga grinned menacingly and announced

“Kagami Taiga, the Sin of Wrath and counterpart of Nebuya Eikichi, the Virtue of Faith.” Akashi shifted and flashed his Emperor Eye before announcing viciously

“Akashi Seijuurou, the Sin of Pride and counterpart of Nijimura Shuuzou, the Virtue of Temperance.” Ryouta sneered

“Kise Ryouta, the Sin of Envy and the counterpart of Himuro Tatsuya, the Virtue of Justice.” Shintarou took off his glasses to clean them as he introduced himself evenly

“Midorima Shintarou, the Sin of Gluttony and the counterpart of Mibuchi Reo, the Virtue of Charity.” Daiki was last, manic smile disturbing everyone.

“Aomine Daiki, the Sin of Lust and the counterpart of Hayama Koutarou, the Virtue of Hope.” As one, the Sins turned away, walking back to their stunned team mates, Daiki calling back

“If you hadn’t insulted our sempais, we wouldn’t have humiliated your team!” Shintarou snorted, pushing his glasses up before throwing out icily

“And if you insult the Heroes, we will know, and humiliate you again.” Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya and Taiga all nodded decisively, Akashi’s eyes gleaming again.

Of course, all the (stunned) Uncrowned Kings (whoops, Virtues) were further stunned when Haizaki rolled his eyes and muttered

“Uncrowned my ass.” To the agreement of his fellow Sins. Tatsuya and Shuuzou greeted their kouhais and boyfriends uncertainly, also stunned by how seriously angry the eight of them were at the lack of acknowledgement being given to them and their contemporaries.

Shirogane Kozo was kind of trying not to shit his pants when he cleared his throat and the Sins glared at him, eight colourful gazes burning like fire or frozen like ice. He congratulated them on how well they defended their sempai, and the glares died (oh phew that was really scary).

Imayoshi Shouichi, however, was wondering why the Miracles were so intense about their sempais getting proper respect (little did he know that by his last year of high school, he’d have a pitbull named Aomine Daiki on his leash, growling at anyone who insulted him and who squeezed every minute out of a game).

Similarly to Tatsuya and Shuuzou, the other Kings were kind of awed that they would be deferred to by the most talented youngsters in the nation _for their hard work._ They didn’t know that they, too, would find themselves with vicious kouhai who would refuse to put up with that damned ‘Uncrowned’ nonsense.

As for the Heroes- all but Mayuzumi unnamed, and had he been there, he’d have been freaking creeped out- most were third years, like Imayoshi, Ootsubo, Kasamatsu, but there were a few second years, namely Izuki, Hyuuga and Mitobe. There were also, though they had yet to know it, a few first years, like Takao Kazunari and Ogiwara Shigehiro.

The titles thing had come about because they knew the masses would insist on giving them something. So they had thrown a group tantrum publically and seeded interest in the ‘Heroes’, they hoped.

All of this ‘teen drama’ ended up getting a flock of reporters sent to Teikou, who, for various reasons, were chucked out by the Sins, their methods and reasoning frankly terrifying the rest of the basketball club and the school. These reasons included that the Virtues wouldn’t be featured, the Heroes wouldn’t be mentioned, and they wouldn’t be referred to by their chosen titles. Finally, Akashi, exasperated by the lack of cooperation, handed the others everything they needed to get the right pictures and sat down to write the proper article, which was sent in with the correct pictures a few weeks later.

Because his content was so well written and the photos so skillfully taken and edited, _Basketball Monthly_ sent out the next issue with Momoi’s skillfully manipulated cover image.

_Teikou Tell-all_

_Written by Akashi Seijuurou, photo credits Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou._

_Dear Readers,_

_I, Akashi Seijuurou (Teikou point guard and the Sin of Pride), have decided to share all the opinions held by myself and my fellow Sins after a series of reporters failed to answer the right questions to be given an interview._

_First of all, calling our sempais Uncrowned Kings. While this number includes our Captain, Nijimura Shuuzou, and Himuro Tatsuya, we also refer to Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Koutarou, Nebuya Eikichi, Kiyoshi Teppei and Hanamiya Makoto (even if we disagree with his methods). They have built themselves and their skills from the ground up, whereas we have only had to hone talent._

_The Sins, to a man, are disgusted with this injustice._

_For those of you who were not at the tournament where we revealed our chosen titles and those we chose for our sempais, they are listed below._

_Virtue of Temperance- Nijimura Shuuzou           Sin of Pride- Akashi Seijuurou_

_Virtue of Justice- Himuro Tatsuya                       Sin of Envy- Kise Ryouta_

_Virtue of Fortitude- Teppei Kiyoshi                     Sin of Sloth- Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Virtue of Prudence- Hanamiya Makoto            Sin of Greed- Haizaki Shougo_

_Virtue of Charity- Mibuchi Reo                          Sin of Gluttony- Midorima Shintarou_

_Virtue of Hope- Hayama Koutarou                  Sin of Lust- Aomine Daiki_

_Virtue of Faith- Nebuya Eikichi                         Sin of Wrath- Kagami Taiga_

_Hero Odysseus- Mayuzumi Chihiro                   Sin of Despair- Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Furthermore, treating us- whether you address us properly or not- as the most talented players in the nation when we haven’t even started high school. There are plenty of players (for example, the Virtues and Hero listed above) who could play against us on equal footing._

_If they didn’t insult our idols, first (yes, there was a team that did that. The Sins tripled their score without letting any other players into the game. We were that mad) then yes, we could probably have years of pleasantly gruelling games and tournaments._

_Are you trying to make our peers hate us? (Kuroko Tetsuya)_

_He was the one who introduced me to basketball, I_ wouldn’t _be who I am without him. (Kagami Taiga on Himuro Tatsuya)_

_Man proposes, God disposes. (Midorima Shintarou)_

_Where do you get off saying you know better than us? (Murasakibara Atsushi)_

_Get in my head and you got me. Can you do that? No? Imayoshi Shouichi can, I bet. (Aomine Daiki)_

_I’m beautiful. It’s a fact of my life. I bet you wouldn’t beat me up for being stupid, though, would you? (Ryouta Kise)_

_You made me. Took one look and decided I was a delinquent. Who am I to say otherwise? (Haizaki Shougo)_

_Pride is my Sin. Because I’ll fall hardest from grace. (Akashi Seijuurou)_

_As for the Heroes: there are eight of us plus Momoi Satsuki, our manager. We keep track of stats from across the country, so here’s the list for that, too._

_Odysseus- Mayuzumi Chihiro, capable of disappearing on his opponent_

_Daedalus- Imayoshi Shouichi, capable of rendering an opponent null with mind games_

_Alexander- Ootsubo Taisuke, considered one of the strongest players in the league_

_Perseus- Kasuga Ryuuhei, capable playmaker_

_Achilles- Takao Kazunari, capable of seeing the entire court, considered likely to gain an Eye_

_Theseus- Izuki Shun, also capable of seeing the entire court, also considered likely to gain an eye_

_Now that we’ve cleared up all these misconceptions and will probably name a few more Heroes on the future, leave us alone._

The article was followed by a bunch of crystal clear action shots, and a handful of group shots. What was most shocking was the closeups of each Sin, posed for maximum impact. Akashi had sneakily included action shots (stills from game footage) for every Virtue and Hero.


	4. Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kolbie liked some of the chaos going on, and I'm tired of going for days without a HimuKaga update...
> 
> The Sins show off their swagger.

 

Shirogane did not know what deity he pissed off to make his eight first year starters do _this,_ but if he did, he’d have begged on his knees for it to _stop._ It had started with that damn article. It had stirred up a lot of shit, and what had followed was far worse. The only silver lining (and he kept this to himself) was that the colleagues who were laughing at him would get their medicine. Aomine had been in raptures about Harasawa since he came to Teikou, Akashi was an avid follower of Eiji’s career, Murasakibara grumbled about how far away Akita was from Tokyo and had been handed articles on Araki and Yousen by both Himuro and Akashi, Kise yipped like a puppy about Kaijou, Midorima tried to keep his lucky items in Shuutoku colours… Only Haizaki, Kagami and Kuroko didn’t seem to know where they were headed.

But that wasn’t the point! The point was that after that damn article, things got _worse._ And they all made it worse! Haizaki showed up three days after the magazine came out, carrying a boombox over his shoulder, gym bag in hand. Niimura raised an eyebrow, so Haizaki shrugged and said easily after setting it down

“I like music.” But it wasn’t music he played. Oh no, when Nijimura told him he could play it, Haizaki cranked a mix of international rock and roll. All the hooligans used the music as an excuse to ignore him and melt into a five on five! Nijimura and Tatsuya captained the mini teams, signalling with hands and body language instead of shouting. Everyday after, Haizaki brought the boombox and the others mixed cds to pop into the abomination. Only after Nijimura and Himuro covered warmup and everything the monsters needed to know, of course.

Within a week, Momoi was bringing a crate of homemade bentos everyday, Midorima passed around a piece of paper with the daily horoscopes, and then… Akashi decided that the Sins needed a _uniform._ Specialized aviators (of course, what middle school student could do without a pair?), high end white sports shoes, and white athletic shirts to be worn over battered jeans, Teikou jacket on top. That was only if they were at an informal outing. Oh no, apparently Akashi had made it clear the ‘Sins’ and their counterparts would be ‘properly’ attired. Which somehow meant Akashi spending thousands of yen on getting suits tailored to his teammates, each with a personal tie colour and preferred cut and colour of suit. And then he went and corralled the ‘Virtues’ into similar treatment, submitting a formal photograph of the Sins and Virtues in both suits and traditional clothing to Basketball Monthly. The pair of photographs had been drooled over, at length by every girl and more than a few boys.

Each boy had been perfectly turned out, even if it was only for an informal outing. It was unnerving. It was especially irritating before a match with the school the Sins had crushed for insulting the Virtues when Akashi called

“Wait. Is everyone properly dressed?” Of course they were! But then Kagami piped up

“Shirogane-kantoku doesn’t have shades.” Akashi nodded and drew a small box out of his bag, handing it to Kouzou before adding sharply

“Everyone, glasses on.” Midorima switched his normal frames for the prescription shades Akashi given him awhile back while everyone donned theirs. If they noticed Shirogane just about keeling over of a heart attack because Akashi had handed him brand new Hugo Boss glasses, they were polite enough to ignore it.

Of course, the press _ate up_ Teikou arriving in suits and shades. Nijimura prowled alongside Shirogane, his own steel gray suit and ash tie cut beautifully. His reflective aviators seemed to flash whenever a reporter got too close to his teammates, especially Haizaki. Murasakibara rolled his eyes as he munched on a snack, his outfit (trousers, t-shirt and trenchcoat) not fazing the reporters.

The opposing team was very intimidated to come face to face with absurdly professional middle school basketball regulars (given that they’d all played professionally before, it was actually no surprise that they were more comfortable showing up in suits, which is why Akashi bullied them into playing his tailor’s dolls), who were coordinated without looking dorky. And then they played again, the captain noticing that the Sins were behaving.

Until Haizaki leaned over to Kagami and muttered something to him (as the Sins were all on the bench), who whispered to the next player, and they whispered to the next, but Shirogane didn’t see them rise to their feet, clapping as they sang a translation of Queen’s _We will rock you,_ stomping as their voices got louder. Kagami sang the solo, the others the chorus. Akashi grinned as he shook his ass to the beat, happy to dance around the sidelines, Midorima taking over the main so Kagami had the chance to air guitar.

Tatsuya and Shuuzou shook their heads at each other, snickering when their opponents were confused about the song. Haizaki was rewarded for his ingenuity with a private kiss, later.

Taiga simply fist-bumped his pal before hustling Tatsuya home to an empty apartment (Alex was away for work) to spoil him. Which meant, since they had agreed to no sex until they could get a place of their own (years away, presumably) washing Tatsuya’s back and cooking dinner. They might have made out before going out to the street court.

Things were so different, but a good different, now, Satsuki mused. Instead of watching exasperatedly as Daiki moaned about ‘Mai-chan’ and brooded about not having obstacles, he was planning where to take her (she assumed, as he brought her on a different outing at least every two weeks) when he’d see or beat the others, and focusing on schoolwork. That had been a shock, at first, but then she’d realized that Daiki was determined to do something with those grades.

She wasn’t sure what yet, but he had a goal. He wouldn’t sit still for hours of homework, let alone call up Midorima for tutoring, for nothing. That relationship had certainly improved. Given that Daiki was unashamedly the ‘token straight’ in a group of gays and bisexuals, it was sort of predictable. After all, the others just might be competition for Takao, but Daiki had once admitted he’d only ever seen Satsuki. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to know that, but she did.

The most amusing thing since coming back in time (after the reactions over the Article and those photos) was Shirogane-kantoku’s reaction to the Sins ‘swag’. Sure, they looked ‘Sinful’ in their various attires, but aside from being occasionally expensive, there was nothing wrong with it. Even Murasakibara posing in just hakama and obi for the traditional clothing photo (for which everyone had gotten royalties) wasn’t risqué or anything. Midorima and Kagami had been standing in front of him too.

But really, they’d all gotten a laugh at the reactions garnered by middle schoolers showing up in designer clothes with the skill to match. And her dresses were fabulous!


	5. Back to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was titled My Love (I’ve linked you to the youtubes for the song’s that really kind of inspired this)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtTRcWXSBwc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4ECMLLwZ3s

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time

_-Taylor Swift, Back to December_

Tatsuya wakes from a horrible fucking dream where Taiga never forgave him, where they never faced off and he accepted his shortcomings and… The dream dissipates as his sides heave, sweat trickling down his face, Taiga’s weight on his chest making it harder to breathe. Even if he has to labour for every breath, it is a sweet agony with Taiga nuzzling his neck.

He kind of panics, though, when Taiga wakes, blearily asking

“Tatsuya?” As he scrambles off the chest of the once-maybe-again Yousen shooting guard, frantically pulling him into a sitting position so he can breathe. Taiga is surprised when Tatsuya (the center of and often, his whole world) lets out a single, heart wrenching sob before lunging at him.

It hits him then, what kind of dream his dragon had. Something like the one he’d had himself a few nights ago, dreaming of Tatsuya’s beautiful lips spewing hatred, not the hurt fuelled anger of their teen years. Hauling him into his lap, desperate to ease the ache and soothe the hurt, Taiga lays a kiss on the boy in his arms, hoping it grounds Tatsuya as it had grounded him. It does, but Tatsuya still collapses in an insecure heap against him, sniffling pleas for forgiveness that had been issued well over a decade ago.

Rocking Tatsuya, Taiga runs his hands through his hair and murmurs all the words that will calm Tatsuya, from love and forgiveness to admitting he’d been hurt but never hated him. Soon enough, Tatsuya’s tears taper off, and Taiga reclines in their shared futon (a compromise Alex had suggested on the proviso that they cleaned it up every morning), draping the blankets more securely around Tatsuya’s shoulders, unaware of the woman with a heavy heart in the next room.

**REMNANTS OF AN UNKNOWN AGE**

Alexandra Garcia had been brought back to the past because Tatsuya and Taiga had felt, rather strongly, that they couldn’t have been who they were without her. And it just piled on the guilt she’d already been feeling.

She truly loved her students, but she’d always regretted what came of telling Tatsuya to stop babying Taiga. It had burned, that the one piece of advice she’d felt would benefit them most had driven a wedge between them. They been stupid for each other until she told Tatsuya he couldn’t baby Taiga forever. Not only had Tatsuya disproven that when they’d gotten together below the radar in their very late teens- spoiling Taiga outrageously, the redhead blushing and grinning- but Taiga had grown up to be a freaking granite pillar, emotionally speaking.

(If they’d known where this train of thought went, her students would have denied her culpability and even if she knew that, Alex herself knew nothing would stop the hurt in her heart that she’d sundered two boys who’d looked at each other with stars in their eyes)

It had been one of her lovers who had pointed out her feelings. He’d looked at her with gentle brown eyes and asked why she was punishing herself for something she hadn’t done. She’d had to explain to him what happened and why, and why some (nearly every) nights the guilt crushed her. Shaking his head, he’d pondered

“And what if they needed to be separated with pain, so they could appreciate each other?” That suggestion might have made sense, but it hadn’t eased her conscience any. And now being awoken by Tatsuya’s sobs, held in place only by Taiga’s murmurs, the guilt trampled her again.

(were she thinking clearly, she’d know that Tatsuya, unflappable Tatsuya, suffers just as much, that Taiga, honest Taiga, still wonders _what if..?_ )

Swallowing the doubts and fears and wonderings of if they’d ever hate her, Alex gets up, trudges into the kitchen and puts the kettle on the stove after filling it. Once it’s settled on the burner, she sets up what she needs for a batch of good, rich hot chocolate and broods. It’s a little worrying, that the boys haven’t come out even though she’s clanking Taiga’s kitchen around, but at the same time, predictable.

Grounding themselves in touch is something that they picked up from her, but Alex can’t bring herself to regret it. Loading a tray, she takes careful steps down the hall, hip checking the door and setting it on the low table, pushed to the side to make room for the double futon. When she flicks her eyes over to the boys, she finds Tatsuya shaking in Taiga’s lap.

Sighing, she kneels before them, clutching them close and murmuring apologies of her own, babbling an explanation that’s weighed on her for so many years that letting it out is like draining a particularly bothersome wound.

**REMNANTS OF AN UNKNOWN AGE**

Tatsuya and Taiga are shocked at the words Alex is saying, and when she finally tells them that their belief that they couldn’t do this without her not only brought her with them but awoke her latent Belial Eye, they’re stunned.

Oh, it gives them another angle to consider in their time travel calculations, definitely, but that Alex has blamed herself for their split doesn’t sit well with either of them.

And they spend that night tangled in a cuddle pile, confessions and questions and answers flowing like water as the moon waxes and wanes.

It’s not a conventional relationship, but the truth is, in a lot of ways Alexandra Garcia has been the maternal influence in both their lives for so long they can’t imagine not doing this once in awhile. It’ll never be sexual, they’re both gay and she’s still their teacher after all this time. But neither has ever really gotten mommy cuddles and Alex is all too happy to oblige.

When the sun rises, Alex jogs off to catch a train to work, and the boys get dressed for breakfast out with the Sins and Nijimura. Tatsuya’s still uncertain, still shaky after everything, but he relaxes when Taiga reminds him before they leave

“You’re Himuro fucking Tatsuya, the sexiest guy I’ve ever known. I love you so much, Tatsu.”

(Tatsuya kissed Taiga for that, murmuring “I’m yours, Taiga.” Before racing out the door to Taiga’s yelp)

 

Yes, it was a good day to be alive.

 _I wanna be your man_  
Your lover and your friend  
I'm gonna love you true  
I wanna be the one you come home to  
I'm gonna treat you right  
I'll do ya every night my love

- _Kuba Oms, My Love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Alex get recruited to coach Seirin since she’s in Japan early? (She’s working as an assistant coach at a b-rate uni)


	6. I will follow you into the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is still my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the lyric thing is staying for awhile? This was originally ‘I will follow you (into the abyss)’ because there’s a Haikyuu!! Superhuman!AU by the same name but whatever.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_  
And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

_-Death Cab for Cutie_

Shuuzou has waited several fucking months for answers and he is so damn done, but when Haizaki isn’t avoiding him he looks so haggard Shuuzou hasn’t had the heart to interrogate him. But then the others give him an opening. Akashi has dragged the Miracles (though he’s forbidden to call them that) and Momoi to Kyoto to ‘plan an anti-Jabberwock regimen’ and Tatsuya and Taiga had declined because it fell on Alex’s birthday weekend. Neither Shuuzou nor Shougo had been present, so that was kind of a moot point.

Now, he was headed to the Haizaki house, aware (thanks to Akashi) that Haizaki’s mother and brother were out. His mother had been hired to be an Akashi assistant and his brother had apparently been coerced into doing something, so Shougo is home alone. Ostensibly to catch up on homework, but more likely to recover from the damage his Delphi Eye had incurred.

So when he rocks up to the Haizaki place at noon on a Saturday and Shougo answers it, the gray-haired boy groans. Then he jerks his head and steps aside, permitting Shuuzou entrance. Though the door has barely been snapped shut before the younger male growls at the elder

“If you’re here to tell me you hate me, I guessed that. Can you leave me in peace to wallow until your old man needs healing?” Nijimura sees red. Whirling, he barks

“I don’t hate you, you royal moron, but I am so fucking pissed you’ve been avoiding me because you think I do!” Shougo slumps forward, skin pale and papery, smudged purple under his eyes, flopping his hand uselessly before speaking

“Fine. But whatever we’re doing, I’m laying the fuck down.” Shuuzou prowls behind him, still buzzing with anger as Shougo stumbles to the couch, sighing before he says dully

“Whaddya wanna know?” Rolling his eyes, Shuuzou asks tensely

“How the hell are you a first stringer when you’re like this?” Blank grey eyes meet his own, and their owner mumbles

“The others have enough scrapes and bruises that healing them helps. I won’t be completely okay until I’ve undertaken a big healing, though. It’ll purge my psychic muscles of most if not all the poison I poured on them, being who I was.” Brows furrowed, Nijimura asks, in a slightly softer tone

“If healing killed your father, why would it help you?”

“Mmmhmm.” Shougo hums and then answers

“Mom and Dad were in a crash. Dad decided Mom needed to live to raise us, because he knew only one of them was walking away. He transferred his knowledge and took on her wounds. Since I’m healthy aside from psychic exhaustion, I should recover completely.”

“Why did you think I hated you?” an absent moan, and then

“I pulled you from a future where your life was figured out.” Anger ratcheting up again, Shuuzou explodes

“You think I wouldn’t have traded my life for yours?!” A dry chuckle, and he says

“I watched my father trade his life for my mothers’. I knew that the others had regrets, knew that if you could have avoided your father’s illness entirely, you would have. Put I also drop kicked you into puberty.” Shaking his head, Shuuzou growls

“I fucking love you, you selfless idiot. Puberty is a small price to pay for a healthy father, preventing your untimely death, and the merry band of idiots have made it so much better this time and I still don’t understand why but I’m not questioning it anymore.” Another dry chuckle, Shougo turning pretty grey eyes shadowed by a haze of silky grey hair on him as he extends his hand

“Help me to my room, asshole.” Staring incredulously, Nijimura jibes

“Can’t get up by yourself?” Haizak snorts before pointing out

“I want to have the energy to make out with you when we get there.”

(so of course, Nijimura drags him there and they promptly chuck their shirts because fuck modesty)


	7. Physician, Heal Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haizaki finally gets what he needs to be whole.

Seeing things with normal eyes versus the Delphi eye is very different. Shougo had _known_ that since he first manifested the eyes. But the thing was, in order to use Delphi eyes, you have to understand Birdsight, Emperor Eye and Daemonica.

And the various sights are different. Sure, the current generation saw everything clearly, or wide areas, but Delphi Eyes, when activated, saw everything in different colours and shades. For example, before going back, Haizaki had known that Taiga and Tatsuya had believed him because their base colours- a rich red and purple, respectively- had been sheened with gold, and underneath had been a blackish tint that indicated their physical and mental strength. In order to know those things though, he had to work to understand them.

In the months since they’d been tossed back in time, the Sins and their Virtues (Shougo and Taiga, and surprisingly, the former Miracles were very insistent on that point) had made it a point to be in different, specific places on certain days. Or at least to give command over in certain areas.

After Daiki had pleaded with Shintarou to tutor him so he could later get a degree that would help him take care of Satsuki, the others had paused and considered the wisdom in that. So Shintarou usually led an evening group chat for an hour or so every evening. Weekends were spent at the spacious Akashi mansion, either studying or working out or scheming. Evenings, most days, were reserved for streetball games or for volunteering with group Nijimura’s siblings attended, often leading to an invitation to the Nijimura home for tea.

Biting his lip, Shougo considered what he was seeing with his Delphi Eyes. He was at the Nijimura home, having somehow ended up with Nijinura’s cranky cat in his lap, studying Nijimura’s father, Ren. His base colour was beginning to pale, not in any specific area, but just in general.

That was… rare. Normally, Shougo could pinpoint an actual problem before it happened. If he could hold someone’s gaze long enough, his… spirit would cleanse that of the person he was attempting to heal. Well, in traditional Delphi medicine.

When he’d given the others an obstacle to overcome, he’d seen that the black in their natural hues going from a healthy ebony to a sick obsidian. His own hue had paled until it was white gold, which was really, really bad. Considering it had started as silver-dappled smoke grey, he’d been mentally and physically so ill it was a miracle he’d been able to heal at all, pun intended.

Instead of getting lost in memories that often resemble a minefield, Shougo concentrates on the cat in his lap. His fingertips slide over the smooth fur, shoulders leaching tension as the cat rubbed it’s head against his knee.

Pulling in a breath, he formulates a plan, parsing through it with Tetsuya the next day, the slyest sin willing to help him heal Nijimura’s father so that Nijimura doesn’t have to leave them.

(None of them will ever say it, but they remained fractured, not quite whole until their first Olympics, when Nijimura had been recalled by the Miracles’ combined pleas, and Haizaki had been so uncomfortable but had somehow integrated into their unit)

Once he’s healed Nijimura-san the next day, he has to make an excuse and bolt. He makes it to a park, vomiting behind some bushes even as he throws himself onto his knees. Once he’s stomach is empty, he moves onto dry heaves, exhaustion fleeing his body as he chokes out bile.

His compatriots had followed him, of course, and as the other Sins and Tatsuya and Shuuzou approach him, the world tilts. Akashi’s Eyes burn, his irises fluctuating as they slid through the evolutionary ladder from Hawk to Eagle to Emperor to Belial to Delphi, pausing longest as he took in the kaleidoscope of colour that is Delphi before adjusting, fixing on a combination of Emperor and Delphi.

Kuroko’s quasi-Emperor eye regained itself, shading everything in blue almost as if he had the Delphi Eye as well. Midorima felt the precision he’d been honing burn in his fingertips, as if he’d recovered an old memory, his quasi-Delphi eye turning the world green. Murasakibara gasped as his full control of his body returned to him, closing his eyes against a purple world. Aomine fell to his knees as the Zone door appeared in his mind, not the darkened portal of before, but a well lit, black oak door accented in slim red lines in a white and blue hallway, his Delphi Eye branding his sight blue. Kise choked out a noise as Perfect Copy flooded his body, his own Zone door appearing in his mind, across from Aomine’s but in Kaijou blue and white. Taiga reached for Tatsuya blindly, panicking as his Zone door flashed across his eyes as the muscles in his legs burned, black-red haze narrowing his field of vision yet somehow expanding it.

Shuuzou and Tatsuya did not have so severe a reaction. Aside from tingling hands and greying vision, they experienced no ill effects. Until Shuuzou actual looked at Shougo with his quasi-Delphi Eye and _saw_ Sin of Greed return to full psychic health before his eyes.

“Shougo!” He darted forward, jaw trembling when Haizaki rises shakily, grey eyes glinting silver as he blew out a long breath.

Another.

And another.

Before he laughed, rasping out

“I’ll be damned! The travellers have Eyes!” Frowning, Akashi suggested

“Let’s move this elsewhere.” He then whipped out his phone, calling his driver and within a half hour, Shougo was explaining in Akashi’s room

“By averting such a supposedly fixed time point, and you all helping me do that, you have quasi-Delphi Eyes, which makes it a Gaze, because it only has the one talent. In this case, you can bring someone back through the timeline with yours. All of you.”

Not a particularly surprising revelation, considering Alex is already with them, but now…

Aomine can play properly for _his_ Touou.

Kise will avoid the foot injury.

Akashi can maybe finally prove he’s been redeemed to Mayuzumi, for whom he’s been carrying a torch for _years._

Muraskibara can give more to Okamura and Fukui than a victory after they graduate.

Haizaki doesn’t have to stew in his sins forever, if people remember and see his change and forgive him.

Kuroko does not have to fight the Generation, but he also does not have to lose Ogiwara.

Midorima can be the team mate he always wanted to be but it was too late, by the time he beat Jabberwock, because the third years had graduated.

Kagami won’t ever lose Tatsuya, he knows, but he can also have time to play with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga and Izuki again.

They had known this before, had intended to do these things, but now… _They no longer have only each other to rely on and reminisce with._


	8. Right Here Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so if you want to skip the next one (which is just the banner) that is just fine.

Like his fellow Sins, Kise Ryouta had chosen- champed at the bit really- to return to his old high school. Kaijou had been home, not because he’d eventually been captain or because they’d been his destination when he broke out on his own. Kasamatsu, Nakamura, Kobori, Moriyama and even Hayakawa had seen him as ‘Kaijou’s Kise’ not ‘Kise of the Generation of Miracles’.

It was why he’d pushed for Kasamatsu’s Hero status. Sure, he liked girls, he was bisexual after all, but Kasamatsu Yukio had burned like a star from the beginning and when that flame had guttered because of Jabberwock, he’d been furious. Angrier still that anyone in Japan would stop playing because of those assholes.

So yes, he’d been infatuated with Kasamatsu before Jabberwock, it probably would have remained that way, and faded, if he hadn’t received a call from the frantic point guard after hearing about him aggravating his injury.

Maybe it was his fault, pissing Yukio off by asking if he still wanted to play, but it had led to the best kiss of his life. And he’d been jealous of Kagami and Himuro, who’d needed no excuse to get together, and Haizaki and Nijimura had quickly rebuilt their rapport from the future that wouldn’t be.

Running a hand through his shaggy blond hair, the model took a deep breath and walked in, surprised to be met with calm, unsurprised eyes, and an especially soft pair of steel blue called from beside Coach Takeuchi

“You’re late, Ryouta! We’ve been right here waiting, freshman.” Grins and cackles break out and Ryouta has to fight tears. He’s still a fucking Teikou Sin, will always be, now, but he’s Kaijou’s Kise again and fuck but it feels nice.

-

Midorima Shintarou is unsure what’s on the other side of that door. Flexing his right hand, he pads into the gymnasium on time, of course, and is shocked when Nakatani-sensei walks up behind him and puts a light hand on his shoulder, murmuring

“They’ve been right here waiting since they got here, Shintarou-kun. Takao-kun arrived before you did, so go get changed, hmm?” Nodding numbly, he lives his softly smiling coach behind, nudging open the door only to have Takao leap on him, screeching

“Shin-chan!” Ootsubo, Kimura, the Miyaji brothers and many more drift forward, their words lost as Shintarou slips into Delphi sight to see the happiness in their souls.

-

Daiki really doesn’t want to do this, and Satsuki gets why, perfectly, of course, but they walk into Harasawa-sensei’s classroom, eyes widening as they’re met with the gazes of Touou’s first string and coach, and when Imayoshi smirks and Susa says

“We’ve been right here waiting.” It’s like coming home, like when they reunited at Teikou but so much better. Harasawa-sensei tugs on a lock of hair and Sakurai squeaks as Wakamatsu drapes himself over his back. Satsuki squeals and flings herself at Imayoshi, stepping aside when Daiki steps forward to shake his captains’ hand.

-

Hanamiya Makoto very much does not want to be here, but when he was dragged headfirst into the world of the Sins and Virtues and Heroes, first by that damn article and then by the Haizaki brat dragging him down the timeline and the Akashi brat offering him a choice, he chose to rise above, to be better.

So now, the man who had once been the Bad Boy of the Uncrowned Kings and was now the Virtue of Prudence, had been forced up to Akita, since Murasakibara had told Himuro to stay in Tokyo with ‘Kaga-chin’ and Kise had delightedly claimed that Kaijou needed an Uncrowned King, as they only had a Hero and would have a Sin.

It wasn’t bad, per se. Okamura didn’t really like him, but he’s a fair captain, so Makoto sees no reason to interfere. He still rolls his eyes when Murasikbaka showed up, and Fukui said kindly

“We’ve been right here waiting, Atsushi.” And the giant toddler offers him a snack.

-

Taiga hangs up with Tatsuya, heaving a sigh. He might not like to admit it, but separate schools had been a good idea for their relationship. At least he’s at Seirin with Tetsuya and Teppei. He spies Riko, biting back a wince but dropping off his registration form without a word.

Yeah, Hyuuga had or would soon end up a Hero, and he’d been a good captain, but in all honesty, the only reason Kagami’s actually at Seirin and hadn’t strong-armed his way into Kaijou or even dragged Tatsuya to Seiho or something is because he feels cheated. They’d prevented it happening this time, but last time, Kiyoshi had had a knee injury courtesy of that asshole Hanamiya, and Kagami wanted more time with the center.

He didn’t love him like Tatsu, far from it. He admired the older player and wanted more games with and against him. That was it.

As luck would have it, he bumped into Kiyoshi and Izuki, the latter steadying him as the former smiled and said warmly

“Kagami-kun, we’ve been right here waiting.”

Despite the guilt that Kagami had cared more about playing with the man in front of him, he’s still warmed that they were all waiting.

-

For Tetsuya, arriving at Seirin is nothing to ruffle his feathers over. He overhears Kiyoshi talking to Kagami and knows they also mean him, even if they can’t see him. He knows that Kagami has wanted to play with Kiyoshi again, and he agrees. The Virtue of Fortitude is always great for a game, either as an opponent or team mate.

-

Shougo had never, not once, intended to return to Fukuda Sogo, so he hadn’t. When Nijimura had discussed divvying up their numbers, he’d been adamant he wasn’t going back to Fukuda Sogo. Instead, Nijimura had decided to attend Senshikan, so, of course, Shougo was with him because they’d already voted and placed Hanamiya so that the competitions were interesting without anyone being lonely.

Okay, maybe it was nice, to be with Shuuzou without the others hovering over him, but he still had daily texts and calls from the others pressuring him for updates on Nijimura because he was their center, in a metaphorical sense. He directed and led them because Akashi simply did not want to.

Speaking of the midget, he wondered how Mayuzumi would deal with him…

-

Three days before the term at Teikou had ended, Akashi Seijuurou had found a post on Facebook that both intrigued and delighted him. Mayuzumi was standing and his body was oriented to the sky beyond the railing on the Rakuzan rooftop, grey hair fluffed and Rakuzan basketball jacket draped over his shoulders, looking back at the photographer. Higuchi and Hayama both sat at his feet, the former shrugging sheepishly as the latter grinned. Mibuchi and Nebuya were flanking the two men sitting on the ground, leaning their backs against the railing. Mibuchi’s caption read _‘Captain Odysseus, Manager-kun and the Virtues of Hope, Faith and Charity right here waiting for our Sin to show up!’_.

It pleased him, that Chihiro had been recognized and even given captaincy. Not that Seijuurou wouldn’t take it early if Chihiro truly didn’t want it, but this time, he wanted things to be fair. He didn’t want to be the Absolute Emperor who ruled from on high.

He wanted… He wanted Chihiro and their friends.

(I didn’t tell you this, but Akashi went to Kyoto at the first opportunity and broke into his future captain’s dorm room for a night of sweaty, raunchy sex that the older boy smirked through)


	9. Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I'm doing revamp next month, this is the photo that will be posted for the cover on ff.net. I'll eventually move the Haizaki pictures here too.


End file.
